Some Sunny Day
by Paruka
Summary: A story where death and life are given value by the most unlikey things. Ivan Braginski and Gilbert Beilschmidt love story.
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert could hear panicked and worried voices around him. He could sense several people around him but was unsure where he was. He could see a light dimming and getting stronger above him. He could feel pain shoot through his stomach into his body, but most of his body was numb. His vision was blurry, but he could make it out he was on some sort of bed, moving quickly. He kept slipping in and out of consciousness, but finally he gave in and heard someone say near him, 'were losing him..'

He woke up on a bed. The first thing he noticed has a tube hooked up through his nose and attached to a machine next to the bed. He then noticed multiple tubes coming from his arm and going to bags hanging against his bed. He looked around and knew where he was. The hospital room was white and had a window. Then, Gilbert tried to turn his head to look around more, but his body stopped him from any more movement. Pain shot from his stomach and he moaned slightly. As thoughts of the previous night entered his mind, he knew that now things would be different.

Gilbert started walking home from school, which were technically right next each other. His school was a large 3 story, brick building, with a large field surrounding it. A small part of the field was used for sports but most of it was barren land the students liked to occupy. Gilberts favorite place was at the edge of the field near some trees where he could be alone and not disturbed by others. He had lived next to the school for 5 years. He moved to the house with his father after his mother had died in a car accident. The house was small and room enough for two people. Gilbert still thought it to be just too boring to live in, but he was in his last year of high school so he could wait one more year. He had failed his junior year and by now all his thoughts of school were of simply waiting to leave. He only tried hard enough to pass every class and finally be officially done with school.  
As he walked into his house he said hi to his father who simply nodded in acknowledgment. He shrugged his backpack off and made his way the the stairs to his bedroom. He laid down on his bed and look at the ceiling. A small charm went off inside his pocket, signalling he received a text message. He pulled it out of opened his phone to read a message from a friend. He quickly read the massage telling him there would be a party tonight at one of the popular kids house. He sent a reply saying he would ask his father then got up to change out of his school clothes, knowing his father would let him go. The party was just a few blocks down the street and by the time Gilbert approached the house he could see people driving up and entering the house. Once he made his way to the door he let himself in and was welcomed by the scene of people dancing and talking, and of course drinking.. He entered the house unnoticed by others and began searching for his friend. The people around him seem to be having fun and the liveliness of the party was already lifting his spirits. He found his friebd and walked over to him.  
"Hey Gil, glad you came!"  
"Yeah you know I wouldn't miss it."  
Gilbert never really was the one to party, but the ambiance of the whole thing helped to lighten his mood and was one of the few entertainments in his life.  
"You wanna beer?"  
"Pass me one."  
He grabbed his friend a beer and excused himself into the group of people leaving Gilbert alone sipping on his drink. Once he finished through his beer he walked through the masses of people and led himself to the back door leading to the patio and lawn. As good as the parties were, it was a lot to take in. Just a quick break outside and he would be back to start partying. A few others were out there but he quietly made his way to the table in the grass with several chairs around it. He sat down and leaned back, closing his eyes.  
He opened them again when he heard people come close. He looked up and saw two lower class men standing in front of him. They looked at him with somewhat a scowel before saying,  
"What's up albino? Waiting for the full moon?"  
Gilbert immediately knew what was going on and stood up from his chair.  
"Oh is it time to go do one of your rituals? We'll be quiet so we don't disturb you!"  
"Can I help you two?"  
"Yeah, we just wanted to know what it is freaks like you do at parties like these. Man, God really messed up with you. We thought there would at least be someone dead by now. Whats a matter?"  
Gilbert stood up taller and walked a few steps toward the intruders. But before he could do anything one of them grabbed his arms while the other pushed him roughly to the ground. He hit the grass with a thud and was soon overwhelmed with punches from the two boys. He tried to defend himself and fight back, but he was simply too weak. They kept throwing punches at him and kicking him harder to the ground. This has never happened before. He knew people thought he was weird because he was albino, but these guys thought he was crazy!  
He could feel bruises forming on his delcste skin. A few people saw the boys attacking him but no one came to help. The boys noticed they were being watched and gave one final blow to the hurting boy before getting up and leaving.  
"Have fun at the party, freak." One of the boys spat at him and then he was alone on the ground. He pulled himself up using the back of the chair and he moaned when he did so. His whole body felt sore and he just wanted to sit down but he forced himself to walk back to the house and managed to find an unoccupied bathroom unnoticed by other people. He went in and locked the door behind him before looking in the mirror at his reflection. His cheek was swollen and being to turn colors, and he had dry tears down his cheeks. The rage he got from the abuse if the two boys caused him to cry out as he was being beaten, and hit tears streamed down his pale face. He looked in the mirrow at the mud in his white hair and also finding its way on his face and clothes. He removed his shirt to better exam the extent if his injuries and was calmed to only see a few marks across his pale skin even though he was in more pain then his body showed. He looked back at the mirror and looked in his lightly red eyes. 'Do they really think I am a demon? Do I really look like one? Is this what regular people think of me at they look at me? Am I really a screw up creation from God?..'  
Tears formed in his eyes and ran down his cheeks as he thought of who he really is. He thought of all the glares he got from strangers, the laughs from his classmates.. Gilbert looked at his pale hands and asked why he had to be so different. He began crying more fervently as he couldn't think straight. The beer may have effect on his actions, but Gilbert had really only needed a final reason to realize his life was a mess. He looked back at the mirror and opened the cabinet connected to it. He looked inside at the miscellaneous drug bottles and grabbed one.  
Gilbert sat on the toilet seat and opened the bottle. He cried harder and could not stop thinking of the words of the boys, or of the pain he has always felt. He would never be normal. God created him to suffer and this was his life. In pain, he took the bottle to his mouth and stuffed it full of the vile drug then swallowed all the substance into his body. He threw the bottle on the ground and sat back bringing his knees to his chest. He cried into his knees and waited fie the drug to kick in. Within minutes, he felt pain shoot from his stomach and began coughing sickly. His throat screamed for air and he eventually fell to the ground, yelling for air. He became light headed and was still crying as he realized what he had done. He was just in the brink of consciousness as he heard voices and the door being forced opened and the sound of sirons in the distance. He passed out as he was brought onto the gurrny, being pushed out of the house and to the ambulance, and everyone grew silent around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan looked out of the window from his desk at the snow falling quietly on the ground. The sun just set and the moon shown brightly against the shining snowflakes. He was mezmerized by the beauty of something so ibsignificant, yet this moment was one of his favorites. The snow made him forget, and remember of better times.  
"Ivan, dinner will be waiting whenever you're hungry."  
"Thank you , Marry." Ivan spoke in his soft, broken voice.

The snow was falling all around their big house. The trees were collecting snow on their branches and the ground was soon to be covered in white. Ivan and his mother chased each other and their sweet laughter filled the ears of Ivan's dad as he got out of his car, home from work.  
"Papa papa!" Ivan ran up to him and hugged his legs as his wife came and kissed him on the cheek. He took her by the hands and walked with Ivan on his feet, holding on to him. They made their way inside their warm house and began to eat the dinner his wife prepared. Ivan finished first and went to one of the windows to see the snow fall. He watched as each flake settles onto the ground forming a blanket of the white ice.  
The next day Ivan sat by the window again watching the snow and waiting for his dad to return home. Today was Ivan's birthday so his mother had prepared a cake and they waited together in each others company for his father to come home. As the sun began to set, Ivan had already had his dinner and was by now waiting at the table with his fork and knife in his hand ready to eat his cake. His mother was sitting in the couch near the fireplace, worrying about her husband. He was supposed to be home by now and he especially wouldn't be late if it was his sons birthday.  
She then got up and went to her son.  
"Moy syn, you can eat your cake now if you like. Papa will be home soon and then you can go to bed." His mother tried her best to stay happy and appear unworried for her son.  
"No mama, I want papa so we can all eat together."  
She sighed deeply and decided they had no choice. She told her son they would take the other car and go into town to papas work and surprise him there. She had no thought of why he would be late, so something must be wrong.  
As they drove through town, they came to s dead stop in traffic as she saw a policman walk to every car and talk to the driver. He came to their car and spoke,  
"Prashu proshenya, devushka, there has been a bad accident and traffic is pretty caught up. I suggest you turn around, this may take a while to clear up."  
Her heart sank to her stomach and she glanced back at her son and smiled sadly. They drove home that night and she put her son to sleep without any troubles. The next day, papa never came home. That was the last time Ivans birthday was celebrated as a family.

Ivan got home from school and went straight to his room. Once he got there, he took his headphones off and instead turned his radio on, turning the music up loudly. Today had been a bad day. 10 years ago he last celebrated his birthday. Now, he was just on the brink of forgetting his past. Today as he walked home from school, snow started to lightly fall across the ground. The snow looked so innocent. It brought him back to his memories of the innocent child he was. The snow had brought him happiness, he always thought it was a happy thing. But now, the snow was only a burden to his everyday life.  
He laid down on his bed and took off his coat and scarf. 'Damn Russia for being so cold..' He thought. He listened to the music playing on his radio and closed his eyes. He opened them again when he heard a knock at his door.  
"Ivan?"  
"Da, mama?"  
His mother came in his room and looked at her son. Feeling her eyes on him, he quickly reached for his jacket and put it on.  
"Would you like to do anything today, moy syn?"  
"Nyet mama.. I think I will sleep. Or do homework.. I'll do something. Don't worry for me."  
She looked at her son and touched his shoulder softly, giving a sad smile.  
"Ya lyublyu tebya."  
Ivan smiled at her, reassuring her that he was ok. She left a few moments later and Ivan was back to his thoughts and music. A new song played on the radio and it caught Ivan's attention. He used to like this song.. He turned up the volume and laid back down to listen. By the end of the song, tears streamed down Ivan's cheeks as he cried silently. Shaking slightly, he sat up and took off his jacket. He stood up and then made his way to the bathroom. He met his reflection in the mirror. Sad, violet eyes looked back at him and he knew that he could not carry on like that. He opened the drawer and pulled out a razor. He slid the long sleeves of his shirt up, revealing many, many scars and cuts, with a few burns. Ivan slid to the floor and took the razor in his hand and brought it down hard on his wrist. The familiar pain entered his body as he began to cut several long and deep marks into his body. Blood began dripping from his arm and onto his clothes. He would of cleaned himself, but this time it didn't matter. He brought the blade down a final time and with that he set the razor down. He heard footsteps come near the door then heard his mothers voice.  
"Ivan, dinner is ready. Will you come?"  
Ivan whispered a quiet nyet then tried to speak louder,  
"Da, mama, I am coming." His voice faultered badly and his mother knew something was wrong.  
Ivan began to cry more as he realized what he had done. 'It always ends up like this...'

One month after Ivans 19th birthday.

Ivan woke up in a room. The room had a small white desk facing a window. He noted that the window had bars around the outside. The rest of the room was white and the only other furniture was the bed and a small cushioned chair. He sat up in bed and noticed he had a bandaged wrapped around his entire wrist. 'The one I cut…' he also noticed that he was wearing light purple pajamas, ones he did not own nor had ever seen before. Just then a lady came into his room. She wore a light blue dress and a blue hat and carried a clip board like it was her own child. She saw Ivan was awake and smiled.

"Goodmornig Ivan! My name is Marry. Would you like breakfast now?"

"Nyet I am not very hungry… Where am I?"

'Marry' lost her composure for a moment and let a wave of symathoy wash over her.

"Ivan… Yesterday when you hurt yourself, your mother did not know what to do any more. She took you to the hospital, and they suggested taking you here to get better. This is a place for people to recover from tramatic events, depression, any reason why they may be mentally ill. This is St. Lucius's Mental Facility of Moscow."


	3. St Lucius

Ivan left his room and walked the short distance down the white corridor with several long windows peering out into the field, which was now covered in snow, to the cafeteria. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with oatmeal before sitting down at one of the tables. As he was eating his food, he felt the bench move as someone sat next to him.  
"Good morning Ivan." His friend said to him with his usual solemn smile.  
"Good morning Francis. How are you?"  
"I'm ok, I'd like to go outside and see the snow... Do you think they'd let us? Just for a few minutes?  
His friend looked at him, his long blond hair slightly covering his face as he looked down eating his meal.  
"I'd like that too... We could always ask. They aren't that heartless." With this Francis smiled at Ivan and spoke a bit more cheerfully.  
"Yeah! It's been too long since we've been out. You're naturally pale, but look at me! I'm losing my natural beauty."  
Ivan laughed quietly at his friend and finished eating his oatmeal before he pardoned himself from the table and made his way back to his room.  
Once he got there, Ivan walked to his window and leaned his arms against the crevice underneath. A sad small appeared on his face as he looked at the snow covering the majority of his sight. Even though he had not found joy in it for some time, he figured he would bare it and try to find a way out there for his friend. It made Ivan happy to see his friend not sulk like he does so much.  
Drifting from his thoughts, he grabbed a towel that was hanging on its hook and made his way over to the shower room. By now, Ivan had gotten relatively use to how things worked here. You were given freedom, but were also kept under close watch by the nurses. They were friendly, well some of them. You were given privacy but it was encouraged to talk to others and be social. They had a lounge prepared with TV, radio, couches, and some games. It was an ok place.  
Once he got to the showers, he turned the water on high and quickly undressed himself. He stood in the warm water for a few minutes, enjoying its steady beat against his skin. He began washing himself, and decided it was high time to remove the badges he still had to wear on his arms. Stepping from the water, he moved to the trash bin and removed one of the long bandages that covered his arm. His arm itself was healing nicely since the attention he had given it a few weeks ago, although there were still rather noticeable red marks covering from his wrist to his elbow. He sighed and took of the other bandage, noticing one of the deeper cuts was still scanning. He walked back to the water and started washing himself again; this time paying attention to had wrists. Being careful not to reopen the one cut, he finished his shower and wrapped the towel around his built yet slightly thinning frame. He looked at his figure in the mirror. His skin was getting paler even though his Russian skin was naturally white like cream. He wore a small wooden cross around his neck, given to him by his father many years ago.  
Although he had not been particularly religious, the thought that someone may be up there watching after you, brought just enough warmth to his heart for him to hold some stance on the topic. His parents were born and raised Catholic, although they had never been very strict about it as they were raising him.  
Ivan eventually went back to his room and changed into a white long sleeve sweater and a pair of tan pants. He also put on a long, cream colored scarf to keep him warm from the harsh weather that lay outside. He stood up and made his way over to his desk that sat in near the window, just in a way so that he could look out of it. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a book he had been reading. The piece of Russian literature had been one of his favorites when he was still in school. He began reading his novel and soon lost track of time.

Gilbert had been in the hospital for several days now. The overdose of medication in his system had to slowly be removed and he was under constant watch to make sure nothing happened that wasn't supposed to. In these situations, normally one would have to stay in the hospital until better, and especially until they were deemed mentally better. As Gilbert had been there, he had shown no real signs of any emotions. The doctors were not particularly worried, but in order for him to leave he would have to show signs of being well.  
He had received visits from his father every other day. Other than that, no one had come to pay him any visits.  
Gilbert did not know how to feel. He had just failed in trying to kill himself. He had actually tried, and that alone scared him. He didn't know what he would do once he got home. No one at school had really known he was missing. He could just go back as if nothing had happened. But in his head, he would remember that night. The feelings in his heart as he lost consciousness. The feeling of wanting to die.  
If he returned, he could easily try something like this again. What was waiting for him at home, or in his life, that would be worth trying to live for? His father of course, but that was really all he had. Ivan felt a tear stream from one of his closed eyes as he thought.  
One of the nurses noticed this as she was bringing his breakfast. She frowned and set his food in a table next to him.  
"Hey, you ok?"  
Ivan opened his eyes and looked at her.  
"Yeah..." His voice came out quiet and weak. He had barely talked while he has been here. The nurse told him to eat as she left to go find a doctor.  
"Hey, Dr. Suto, I just shocked on our one patient, Gilbert, and he does not seem to be showing any signs of mental recovery. It's been almost a week now, and he's barely spoken. Most patients either show signs of obvious improvement or worsening health by now. I think you should go and talk to him. We need to decide what to do soon."  
"Thank you. I will go speak with him, can you call his father? I will need to speak to him as well."  
The doctor then dismissed the nurse and made his way to Gilbert's room. He noticed his food untouched and went to stand next to him.  
"Gilbert, it's me Dr. Suto. As you know by now, most of our patients in these situations either show signs of improvement or getting worse. For you, we cannot exactly tell. So we will need to ask you some questions. Our decision of what we will do with you will not be souly focused on the questions, but we need your honest answers. I will send out psychiatrist in to speak with you, and your father should be on his way."  
Gilbert simply nodded. He honestly did not know if he was feeling better or not. He had been asleep most of the time, and he still felt sick, but he really hadn't thought. Of course he thought about going back and not knowing if he would be ok, but he did not really know what would happened if he was not better.  
The psychiatrist entered the room followed by the doctor and he smiled warmly at Gilbert. He took a search next to him and Gilbert slowly moved to a sitting position.  
"Hi Gilbert, I'm doctor Hans. I'm here to ask you some questions so we can understand how you are doing. It's important to know if our patients are receiving the correct treatment or not, so these questions are necessary to ask. I'm going to start and I need you to be honest. Is there anything you'd like to tell me beforehand?"  
Gilbert thought momentarily then quickly shook his head.  
"Very well, let's begin. I understand the circumstances of why you are here, but can you tell me about how you feel about them right now?"  
"I... I don't know. I understand why I... did what I did. And I don't know if I still feel like I would do that again... but I was in so much pain... I did not know what else to do." Gilbert could feel himself starting to get worked up over thinking about these things again, but managed to maintain himself.  
"That's ok; this can be confusing but were going to help. How do you think you'll feel once you leave?"  
"I don't really know... lost, I don't know what I'll do; I keep remembering the night... Everyday I'm reminded of why I... did those things..."  
"Would you try something like that again?"  
"If I felt like that again, I'm sure I might..."  
"Ok. Well I'd like to talk to your father and well come back to talk to you. Thank you for your cooperation."  
Gilbert nodded and laid back down, sighing deeply.  
He had fallen asleep for a few moments, before he heard his father's voice and the doctor from before entering his room. His dad greeted him and smiled.  
"Gilbert, your father and I have talked, and I've told him about how I feel you are, and from what you have told me, your father and I both agree that it is best for your health that you stay here for a while longer. But we also discussed, because of cost issues, that there may be something more suitable for your situation. At one of our other facilities, we have programs for these situations. It might be best for you to look into it."  
"Well what is it?" Gilbert asked.  
"Our sister hospital in Moscow, St. Lucius's Mental Facility."


	4. Winter

It was late afternoon and Ivan had moved out into the lounge room with the other patients to enjoy some company. Although he was still reading his book, hearing the other people talking and laughing had a calming effect on him. The radio was on and it was playing the hits from today's music. One of the kids was humming the tune and nodding his head in rhythm with the beat. Ivan noticed the song as one he had listened to on his radio back at home. He smiled at the boy who was enjoying it and it reminded him of himself.  
The weather outside had gotten colder and a storm seemed to be coming. He and Francis were told if the weather had been good, they could be let out in the garden for a few minutes, but right now it was just too cold and the risk of catching a cold was not worth the time in the cold sun.  
Francis was watching a game show on the television and every few minutes would tell Ivan something funny that happened on it and try to get him to laugh.  
The overall mood of the place was nice and was enjoyed by all that were there. 'Maybe this place is not so bad. Maybe this is why I am here.' Ivan thought.  
Suddenly one of the nurses from the lobby downstairs came up to talk to the group of people. She said they would be receiving a new patient in a few hours and to make the place seem welcoming for him.  
Since Ivan arrived here, he was told he was the first 'new kid' they've had in a while. After a few days, he felt at place and the others were nice. Although he had never really been social to them, he spoke enough and made himself seen normal enough. At least now he wouldn't have to be the new kid and could act as if he knew what he was doing there.  
There were about 10 other boys there. They had other parts of the hospital for other patients that were suited more for each other, but Ivan had been placed with the people that would best help his mental improvement. There was also a section for girls, and they were allowed to visit during meal times, although Ivan didn't use that privilege to its extent.  
The nurse who made the announcement made her way over to Ivan and asked in a soft voice,  
"Hey Ivan, I just wanted to give you a heads up that our new patient will be roomed next to you, so just be aware that you're not the only over there anymore." She smiled then scurried away to her job.  
Ivan's room was in a section by itself, where there was only one other room near his. The others were also apart from each other so he wasn't surprise that the new patient would be roomed bear him since he had seen most rooms were already taken. The rooms were a nice size. They came with a bed, desk, and a few other small furniture pieces, and they were decorated enough to make them a bit cozy. The patients were allowed to bring pictures to hang up, books, drawing pads, pencils, almost anything they wanted as long as it was not dangerous and it seemed appropriate for them to have.  
Ivan felt his stomach grab as he continued reading, and eventually stood up and set his book down where he was sitting to go get some food. He walked to the cafeteria and looked at what they had. Sandwiches, soup, pasta, He decided he just wanted something plain and light and decided to just get a cup of tea for now. He walked back to the lounge and sat down with his drink, and really opened his book.  
Some of the others had left, apparently to make themselves look presentable for the new patient. Francis still sat by the TV, laughing every now and then.  
Eventually, the others came back and now everyone was waiting for the arrival of the new kid. This was one of the moments the other patients liked. Since they were stuck her for most of their time, their lives did not have much excitement. But meeting and seeing new people was something they found fun.  
Soon enough after waiting for a few hours, the nurse from before arrived upstairs with a few suitcases, and was followed by a new face. Ivan looked up from his book and saw the new patient. He caught himself glancing twice as he saw the pale figure walk in. He had never seen someone such as him. Ivan had been pale, but this person was ghostly. His hair was white and shone light the snow under the sun. He studied the boy and noticed his small frame, his pale skin, and his eyes that almost looked to be a light red, dark pink color.  
The others noticed him too but were all caught trying not to stair. The nurse led him to his room to drop of his suitcase, and then came back alone. She spoke to the crowd,  
"So our new patients name is Gilbert. I hope you all can find your way around with him, and I hope to see you all being friendly once he's done unpacking! I'll come check in after dinner time." And with that she left them all to their thoughts of the new patient, 'Gilbert'.  
Ivan felt curiosity pull at him as he thought of the new kid. When he walked in, he looked a bit lost and confused but surely it was because he has just arrived to a new place. Ivan hoped he would see him soon and sighed, beginning to read his book again.


	5. Author Intro

Hello readers! I would just like to post this so that I can let you all know what is going on and so I can introduce myself. I have been reading fanfiction for several years now and I have come to a point where I think I would like to give it a go! I am still trying to figure out how everything thing works, being it that I didn't post this in any of the other chapters! But I would like to let everyone know that I plan to continue this story out for a while. I could see it getting at least 100k long! Haha, but anyway. I plan to stay dedicated to this, so if I see many people like this and I get some reviews for it, I can and will update more than once weekly. I will highly appreciate any reviews since I am new to this and am not sure my writing is all so good. Please don't be afraid to hold back! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you all that I will continue this story for a while and I will stay dedicated, and I will take in all requests and reviews and any help you all have to offer, I hope you all like my writing so far, and thank you for reading!

DISCLAIMER: (finally) Hetalia is in no way my creation.

Thanks all! Keep reading!


	6. Tea

Soon it was time for dinner and the new patient had yet to come out to the lounge area. After waiting a few more minutes, they all decided to just go on ahead and eat. Ivan was the last to leave as he went to his room to put his book back. As he passed by Gilbert's room he saw the door was shut. 'Maybe I should check on him...' but decided he would after dinner. He is probably just scared at being in a new place.  
Ivan went and quickly ate his meal before going to his room. Still at dinner there had been no sign of Gilbert. Ivan eventually got up from sitting at his bed and went to his new neighbor's door. He paused for a moment, listening for any sounds, and then knocked lightly. He didn't hear anything until there was a loud crash and the sound of something falling came to his ears. He grabbed for the handle and surprisingly found it open. He turned the knob and came inside to find Gilbert getting up from the ground, with a fallen poster near him. Apparently he had been decorating his room with several posters, and also several other things haphazardly placed around his room.  
"Ugh..." Ivan was speeches for words.  
"Well? You scared the shit outta me and made me fall. Can I help you?" Gilbert presented himself to Ivan.  
"Well you weren't at dinner, I just thought I'd come by to meet you. I'm Ivan." He held out his hand for the other to take, but he simply ignored him then went back to stand on his bed to put the poster up.  
Ivan brought his hand back down and his other went to scratch behind his neck. He didn't really know what to do, so he asked if he wanted help decorating his new room.  
"I can manage on my own; I'm not weak thank you very much." He said as he struggled to push the last thumb tack into the wall.  
"Alright... well I will be in the room next to you, should you need any help. Cya... "  
Ivan left his room without a response from his neighbor. He thought to himself, sitting on his bed. 'Well... That was different. I'm sure he'll act differently once he's settled in. He's probably just stressed from having to come here all the way from... somewhere.'  
Ivan stood up to go get another cup of tea from the cafeteria. This time he grabbed another cup and filled it up with the tea he liked, and on his way back to his room, set the extra cup near his neighbors door. He thought he could at least show him people were nice here if he didn't want to talk.  
Once returning to his room, he took his seat at his desk and pulled out his book. He was nearly done and planned to finish it by tonight. The story told of a romance between two boys. It originated from a Russian folk tale of two lovers who survived in the forest on their own, and eventually died but told of their after death experiences in another world. He found the novel interesting and it pulled slightly at his heart at the mention of the deaths between the lovers. Ivan had never been in love, but he could imagine the pain of losing them. Ivan sipped on his tea and starting reading his book, until he became too tired and eventually went to sleep; his last thoughts being of his strange new neighbor.

Gilbert had been told by his father that he will be going to Moscow to stay at a different hospital for a while. Moscow was a few hours away from where he lived, but he decided he didn't mind the distance. He took a plane later that day and arrived at Moscow just before the sunset. He was met by a nurse from the hospital and she drove them. Upon nearing the massive building, Gilbert could see most of the land around it, and the building itself, was covered in snow. Much of Moscow had been too, but he imagined something a little more... cozier.  
They drove to the entrance and they quickly rushed into the building. The nurse carried his bags and they went up the elevator to what seemed to be the third floor. They doors opened and they were greeted with several other patients hanging out. 'This doesn't look like a hospital...' Gilbert thought. He imagined the others too look... crazy. Or maybe wearing these silly gowns the hospital usually made them wear. But he did not expect this. They looked normal. But then again, so did he. The nurses introduced him and he awkwardly stood there in front of everyone.  
They all looked at him and he looked back. They were smiling and all seemed to look like they enjoyed it there. Scanning the room, he took in all of their faces. When his eyes met purple ones, he had to take a second glance at the appearance of him. He looked strongly built, yet had an innocent tone to his features. His hair was light blond and contrasted with his pale skin nicely... but his eyes caught his attention the most. They were different, unusual. They made Gilbert want to look into them for days on end.  
Gilbert then came back into reality and realized he was supposed to be following the nurse to his room. The room was big and white and had a single bed and a desk. Not much to it. He was told dinner would be soon and to go introduce himself to the others. He decided he would after he rearranged the room a bit...  
He open his bags and pulled out his posters he brought. Some of his favorite bands, Rammstein and Schandmaul. Nothing could beat his German music. He also took out his books, notebooks, and other things he brought, for now throwing them around his room. As time passed by quicker then he thought, he only managed to make a mess of his room and get up one of his posters before he heard a knock at his door which startled him and made him lose balance from standing on his bed to put up had other poster. He cursed silently and groaned as he hit the floor. Slowly standing up, he went to open the door when the intruders instead opened it, coming in. He saw it was the one with the purple eyes. He questioned why he had to interfere with him and his reply was an apology.  
The purple eyed boy told him his name was Ivan. He turned out his hand for Gilbert to shake but he instead ignored him and went to work on him room. After ignoring him for a time more, he finally left him alone and Gilbert relaxed and slid onto his bed. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.  
Gilbert felt his stomach growl but did not feel like searching for the cafeteria. He thought of going to ask 'Ivan' to show him where it was, but decided against it.  
He eventually got his room into somewhat order, and then decided he would go ask his neighbor to show him to the cafeteria. When he opened the door, he looked at the ground and saw a cup. In it was a warm liquid which he soon discovered was tea. He gratefully drank the whole cup and went back into his room. He thought of how it appeared there when he remembered Ivan and assumed it was him. He decided to go to bed on an empty stomach, being too tired from the warm drink to get up and search for food, none the less eat it. Before he slept, he thought of the purple eyed boy and thought to himself to thank him for the tea.


End file.
